A horrible birthday
by foxy mew mew 3031
Summary: On a birthday were almost everything goes wrong.No one will comfort Ichigo in her time of sorrow.Read profile for full summary. Now rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

hey another story the same day i wrote this as a future idea.lol

please no flames

chapter 1

a walk in the park

"yes its my birthday im now 16!"zoey jumped out of her bed and ran to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth for a quick walk in the park on her day off of work.

After sh took her shower she grabbed a pair of jeans a pink top and a light pink sweater.She threw on her shoes and quickly did her hair as she headed out the door.

"honey im afraid your dad wont be home from europe in time for your birthday."her mom explained

"oh its okay"ichigo replied a little discouraged she had really wanted her dad with her for her big day.'oh well'

At the park she came across mark but what really got her was he was kissing another girl!

"YOU JERK HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH THIS THIS BIMBO!MARK WE'RE THROUGH!"Ichigo fled the scene in tears not looking at what were she was going she soom found herself at the very place were Ichigo first met Ryou and first transformed.She climbed up onto a branch and sat there crying for a long while.

Later on she finally decided to walk around alittle.She soom spotted all of her fellow mew mews walking down a path.

"hey guys you wont believe what just happened to me."she said

"sorry Ichigo but whatever problems you have arent our problems."mint said walking off.

Ichigo now really let down walked and sat by a tree whos flowers were blooming.Soon she couldnt hold it anymore and let a couple of tears slip down her face as she took off her bell.

"stupid mark"she thew her bell on the ground and her it ring for the last time.

"Ichigo is that you?"a voice said startling Ichigo making her jump about a foot.

"its just me Ryou"he replied to the girl sitting before him."whats the matter you look like youve been crying."

"yeah i have."she replied back quietly

"well tell me what happened"ryou said sitting next to her"ill listen"

so what do you think?

well please review thank you


	2. Chapter 2

_sorry i havent updated yet ive been bursting with new story ideas and i wanted to make them before i forget them well on with the story._

Chapter 2

meeting...it (again im in all my stories)

After Ichigo told ryou what happened she cried into his chest and the sat there for along while.

CRACK!

"AHHHHHHHHH"BOOM!

A young girl of about 12 fell out of the tree next to them which made Ichigo jump about 5 feet away from ryou in suprise.

"wh-wha-ALEX WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"ichigo was very mad"I THOUGHT I GOT A RESTRAINING ORDER AGAINST YOU!"

"It expired yesterday"The girl named Alex replied blankly"and how could you get a restraining order against your own cousin?"

"gosh thats harsh"Ryou said a little sorry for alex

"dont take her side!"Ichigo pouted

"oh and i beat up that boy masaya for you"Alex replied scratching a pair of fox ears that popped up.

"oh thank you so...WAIT YOU GOT EARS!"Ichigo explained suprisingly.

"huh?oh these are fake"Alex pulled the ears off and through them to the side

"so how bad is masaya?"ryou was mighty curious to find out what how bad that boy was hurt

"oh hes only got a serverly fractured arm,2 broken legs,5 ribs broken,a tendon torn,his skull cracked,a fractured spinal cord,and a severe fear of girls with brown eyes"i smiled inncocently

"wow good job i couldnt have done better"Rryou was a bit shocked by how strong the girl was

"your the best Alex!"ichigo shouted hugging alex

"i could have done worse i was being lazy"alex said a little disapointed.Then i sneezed

"ahhhhh come on Ryou "it" is going to kill us"Ichigo yelled and ran away from me along with ryou

"hmph she thinks "it" is gonna get her still?she laughed histarically "she was right"alex put on a hokey mask and took out a chainsaw and put fake blood all over herself.

"mwuahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahaha"(wow im crazy)

At the cafe

Everyone was preparing for a special visit from"it" and had sent Ryou out to occupy Ichigo long enough for them to finish decorating the cafe.

"i hope we get this done in time"lettuce said hanging up something

"THEYRE DOWN THE ROAD ABOUT 5 BLOCKS AWAY!"pudding came down yelling.

"We got to hurry or this party is going to suck."zakuro explained hanging up her last thing.

with Ryou and Ichigo

"What was all that about 'it'?"asked Ryou slightly confused by Ichigos words

"oh it was something my cousins and i used to play when we were little"she explained giglling"one of us used to be a monster called 'it'and whoever it killed became an 'it'and if we killed an 'it then they would become an human it was really fun"

"ah"

with Alex

"aw man im going to be late for ichigos party and im 'it'"i stopped and breathed heavily

at cafe mew mew

"everyone hide theyre coming!"mint said as everyone scurried to theyre hiding places

"hmmm why are the lights off?"Ichigo wondered and switched the light on

"SUPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIGO!"everyone jumped out right when the lights when on.

"oh you guys are so nice thank you all"she said and everyone did a group hug.

"you get a big suprise later on so be on your guard"mint said snickering

"dont worry i will be"

end of chapter 2

_i just relized that this is turning into a happy birthday...or is it?_

_well please review and remember"the best nuts are by the door"_

_next time:_

_what monster shows crashes Ichigo's party well it aint an alien and Alex is standing right next to ichigo so whos behind this read and find out._


	3. it' is here

hey yall im finally writing the next chapter of this!i finally got an idea...i think

BARNEY IS DINOSAUR FROM IMAGINATION ABC'S AND 123' AND WORLD DOMINATION!

"aww man Alex is late you guys"mint wispered to the fellow mew mews minus ichgio.

"we need our 'it' in a little bit."zakuro statted"if she isnt in that door in 15 seconds i swear ill kill that bitch!"

" hey guys so whats for the entetainment?"ichgio came up and asked brightly

"youll see"pudding said evilly with a devilish smirk on her face(o.O)

Suddenly a person with a black cloak,a blood drenced hokey mask,and a chainsaw came through the door.The chainsaw was reved up and she approached ichigo slowly.

"guys you got alex to dress up as 'it' you guys are so nice...alex you can turn off the chainsaw now uhhhhhh alex..."the figure kept approaching as ichigo coward away.

"oh dear god guys im sorry im late the street was full of elephants"alex came through the doors in a black cloak,her hokey mask up out of her face,and he chainsaw by her side."hey i thought i was 'it'"alex complained seeing the other figure.

"um if thats alex then whos that?"lettuce pointed a shakey finger at the figure.

"i am what was created by the momiyama(sp? ichigos last name) family. I was forged in hell as the ultimate form of death."the figure's voice was cold and raspy(sp?) you could her its rough breathing as he said every word "the ultimate nightmare has finally come to play"

"no...no...NOOOOOOOO"ichigo turned and hid her face in ryou's chest as he held her.The lights suddenly turned off and a shrill scream was heard.

"sorry i leaned on the light switch"Alex turned the lights back on it turned out ichigo screamed.

"come play with me kids its time to meet your maker!" 'it' screamed as he reved up the chainsaw once more.

"ahhhhhhhh"alex screamed that time dropping to the ground.

Suddenly the aliens all appeared. Kish,tart,and pai appeared out of nowhere.

"kish!"mint screamed out and hugged him ( eww)

"pai!"lettuce hugged the alien.

"tar-tar!"pudding quickly grabbed on to tart being scared.

"hows the party comi...who is that?"keicho (sp?) came into the room

"keicho" zakuro grabbed kewicho's arm suddenly(sorry no other boys there...DONT KILL ME!)

"aw come on im the only one with out a guy to myslef((pouts))"alex slid away from it until she hit the wall.(i cant put in any of the guys i like cause then theyll hurt me at school)

"you shall all die!"he threw the chainsaw and everyone watched in horror as it hit mint and she went down in a big bloody mess that could only be seen in a war.

"mint!"kish went to mints side and cried

"resistance is futile."he grabbed his chainsaw and slashed through the rest of the mew mews minus ichigo.

"girls...NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...STOP!"ichigo held out her arms in the way before he got to ryou.

"nothing cans stop me!"he was about to slice through ichigo when out of no where(literally) masaya blocked the chainsaw and fell down in a puddle of blood.

"ichgio ((cough)) it wasnt me you saw in that park...it was my friend(making it up here...errrrrrr crap!) notebook(im sorry im bad with names!) and i want to tell you i lo..."masaya died right infront of ichigos eyes.

"noooo masaya you cant no you wont i wont let you LEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAVVVEEE!"she transformed into her mew mew form and stood infront of ryou.

"nothing you do will work!" 'it' threw the chainsaw to his left.

"wooo that was close."alex was standing there and the chainsaw was less than an inch from her head.

"no i didnt mean to ever have anyone get hurt just because of what alex and i did."ichigo was at tears again.

"to bad you must pay for what you did!" 'it' grabbed his chainsaw and killed alex in one swing (omg im dead i go ack!) she fell to the ground her eyes held nothing just a blank stair as she stared straight at ichigo.

"no alex!"

"you must pay!ARISE MY MINIONS OF DEATH AND TORTURE!"all of the dead bodies of her friends rose to there feet still a dead expression as they walked in a zombie-like trance.

"you will pay with the biggest suprise of your life!"they all chanted

"whats the suprise?"ryou asked standing next to ichigo.

"that..."they all grabbed a piece of 'its clothing"WE'RE NOT REALLY DEAD!"they pulled off his clothes to reveal 4 boys under the clothes

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CUZ!"the boys screamed out as ichigo got really mad.

barney is a dinosaur from our imagination abc's and 123's and world domination.

tune in next time to see what icigo does to us nooo ichigo it was just a joke ahhhh!

ichigo: im going to kill you guys!x


	4. party and a wedding

Hey guys heres the next chapter of a horrible birthday and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

chapter somethin(i cant remember)

final chapter( i think)

"So was that all a joke?"ichigo asked"and you werent the one who i saw in the park Masaya? It was your friend notebook?" ichigo was so confused

"Okay we i ran into my brothers and i told then to act like the real thing so everyone would get scared but when everyone relized the chainsaw that hit them was fake we used out blood patches!" alex took ahold of something and pressed it and blood appeared on her shirt which just happened to be ketchup.

"And i havent been in the park at all today so yeah it wasnt me ichico and i do love you"Masaya answered her next question and kissed Ichigo.

"Not fair she gets two guys and i get none come on Ichigo give up ryou!"alex yellled to ichigo then ryou came over.

"I remember you from the park"he smiled and she looked at him weird"you look cute right now with that look on your face"

"uhhh thanks?"she asked more than said and blushed.

"Hey guys lets get this party started!"mint yelled out

Alex and her brothers hoped onto the stage and played heavy metal music.

_To many lies breeds to many flies_

_Its evolution to the fusion_

_Hate is never without treasion Love is never without reason_

_Monkey see and Monkey Do_

_Evolution was never true_

_All the lies they Feed to you_

_What ya see is what ya do _

_monkey me and monkey you!_

_Nothing good ever came from someone like you_

_Dont pretend like ya know what do_

_what will you do when all you lines are spoken_

_what will you do when all your toys are broken_

_No hope _

_no hope_

_no hope for humanity_

_its a planet of apes!_

_no hope _

_no hope_

_no hope for humanity _

_its a planet of apes!_

_Monkey see and monkey do _

_evolution was never true_

_all the lies they feed to you _

_monkey see and monkey _

_evolution was never true_

_all the lies they feed to you_

_what ya see is what ya do_

_MONKEY ME AND MONKEY YOU!_

The song ended and eyeryone clapped. The rest of the party pretty much went on like this

Ryou kept flirting with Alex till he asked her out, people danced, and alex's band kept playing songs everynow and then, it was all pretty quite until...

"Ichigo Momimya will you marry me?" masaya was down on one knee and had a ring held out to ichigo.

"Yes!"was all she could say and she hugged Masaya as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"How cute...you even got yourself a girlfriend today ryou" keiichiro said looking at the sleeping girl leaning on ryou.

"shut up"was what ryou said as the watched the girls get really excited about Ichigos wedding. Mint was gonna pay for everything, kiki was gonna do a bit of the entertainment, lettuce would help set up, zakuro would sing, and of course alex's brother voluteered to do somemore entertainment. The wedding would be in...october!

October 21

"I masaya ayome take ichigo momimya to be my lovely wife in sickness and in health till death do us part."then they got interupted

"HEY KITTY IS GETTING MARRIED!"kish, pai, and tart appeared out of nowhere

"lets do it the short way"the minister said "do you ichigo take masaya to be your..."he was cut off again

"I THOUGHT WEDDINGS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE FUN!" tart yelled out

"SHUT UP YOU THREE LET THE PEOPLE GET MARRIED!"Alex yelled out from her spot next to ryou.

"okay lets do this the really really short way!"the minister was getting annoyed"do you?"he asked ichigo and she nodded"do you?"masaya nodded his head"I now pronounce you husband and blah blah blah just kiss already!"

"awwwwwwwwwww"everyone said as Ichigo and Masaya kissed and were now newly weds.

Well not much happened to the unimportant people

but for others like...

Ryou and Alex have been dating since april when Ichigos birthday Ryou plans to propose to Alex...tonight

Mint went on to a ballet school in europe but came back for icigos wedding but did pay for everything like she said.

Pudding joined a traveling circus and made the circus go to japan for ichigos wedding.

lettuce was going to do the hardest thing in the world...she was married and had a kid coming and planned on having three and raising a good family.

zakuro dumped her supermodel carrier and decided to lay low for awhile in england but traveled back to japan for you guessed it ichigo's wedding

everyone else was just dandy that day...except the minister who was really annoyed

end of chapter something and the end of story horrible birthday!

YEAH I FINISHED IT WOOT WOOT!i finished it on new years!

HAPPY NEW YEARS!


End file.
